Grak Kingdom
The Grak Kingdom is the main location of the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. Once a rich, thriving kingdom, Grak Kingdom has been abandoned due to the collapse of its palace and the mysterious case of salination. History Exactly when Grak Kingdom was founded and by whom is unknown, but it was estimated in Krakow, Poland and neighboured Solwood, the hidden territory of the Daemon Evokers. The Kingdom's primary resource for trade and money was salt, which was quarried from numerous salt mines. During the reign of King Henryk, Grak Kingdom went to war with Solwood - the official reason given was that the Dragon Prince Nuada had abducted the King's betrothed Princess Wanda, but in truth, the princess had left with him because she did not want to marry King Henryk. The fighting continued for a few years and it appeared Solwood would be the victor until a mysterious old woman appeared. Through her display of magic, the old woman gained the King's trust and revealed Solwood's location to the King's soldiers. Most of the inhabitants were killed, including Princess Wanda, who implored King Henryk to raise her daughter, Princess Brigid, as his own to which the King agreed. Despite the collapse of the palace, the old town at the base of the Kingdom thrived as a marketplace and trade center where folklore about the Daemon Evokers could be exchanged. However, a hundred years later, the old town became to rapidly turn into salt due to the return of Princess Brigid. Notable Former Residents * King Henryk (deceased) * Princess Wanda (left for Solwood, deceased) * Princess Brigid (left to find Daemon Evoker members) * Serafina (royal guard, deceased) * Mercy (royal guard, deceased) * Royal Advisor (fate unknown) * Grak Soldier (deceased) * King of the Grak Kingdom (deceased) Relevant Parables The Exiled Salt Princess (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Trivia * The name 'Grak' could be related to the name of the king of Poland of the Wawel Dragon legend. As his name was Krak. * In the original drafting, the Grak Kingdom was going to be named Skuba. Gallery Locations= RSP_Market.jpg|Old Town Market Old Town Market affected by the salt dragonflies.png|Old Town Market affected by salt RSP_Recreation_Area.jpg|Old Town Recreation Area RSP_Plaza.jpg|Old Town Plaza Old Town Plaza affected by the salt dragonflies.png|Old Town Plaza affected by salt RSP_Alley.jpg|Old Town Alley RSP_Outer_Wall.jpg|Old Town Outer Wall RSP_Smelting_Chamber.jpg|Old Town Smelting Chamber RSP Alchemy Library.png|Alchemy Library RSP_Caverns.jpg|Salt Mine Caverns RSP Arcane Lab.png|Arcane Lab RSP_Salt Mine.jpg|Salt Mine RSP_Crystal_Cave.jpg|Salt Mine Crystal Cave RSP_Underground_Lake.jpg|Salt Mine Underground Lake RSP Final battle.jpg|Abyss |-|Concept art= RSP Grak Kingdom concept.png|Old Town concept art #1 RSP Grak Kingdom concept 2.png|Old Town concept art #2 RSP Alchemy Library concept.png|Alchemy Library concept art RSP Salt Mine concept.png|Salt Mine concept art Grey draft Salt Princess concept.jpg|Old Town grayscale concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Colour_Old_Town_concept_art.jpg|Old Town color concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Screenshot-2018-12-13 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos(1).png|Old Town Ally grayscale concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram Screenshot-2018-12-13 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos.png|Old Town Ally color concept art from Blue Tea Games Instagram |-|Other images= Dp14popup01.jpg|Grak Kingdom plaque RSP Grak Kingdom map.jpg|Map of Grak Kingdom locations RSP_Kingdom_mural.jpg|Mural depicting Grak Kingdom emblem, Return of the Salt Princess DP14 wallpaper02 1920x1080.jpg DP14 wallpaper03 1920x1080.jpg DP14 wallpaper04 1920x1080.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Moonlight Romance